This invention relates to a starting system adapted to be used with an internal combustion engine of a portable working machine.
It is important that, for example, portable working machines such as bush cutters, chain saws and the like are so constructed as to be compact, light and small-sized. To this end, generally, in conventional internal combustion engines for portable working machines, recoil-type manual starters have been used as starting systems for actuating the engines. Recently, a starting system including both the recoil-type manual starter and an automatic starter to facilitate the starting operation of the starting system has been required. A conventional starting system proposed to satisfy such requirements was large-sized and was unsuitable to adopt to portable working machines and the like. Further, in the conventional starting system, when a generator was incorporated into the system to obtain a charging function and the like, the construction of the system was more complicated to make the assembling and maintenance of the starting system still difficult.